BASKETBALL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Sebuah bola basket. Kejadian tak terduga yang menyebabkan interaksi diantara mereka. Sebuah kesempatan yang digunakan untuk membuat hubungan asing menjadi lebih bermakna. /Special fanfic for "RinZiTao and Lgaara"/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sabaku No Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**LENGTH : Oneshoot**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basketball © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebuah bola basket. Kejadian tak terduga yang menyebabkan interaksi diantara mereka. Sebuah kesempatan yang digunakan untuk membuat hubungan asing menjadi lebih bermakna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BASKETBALL**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**SYUUNG**

"AWAS!"

**BRUKK**

Sebuah bola basket melayang dengan santainya mengenai seseorang yang saat itu tengah berjalan di pinggir lapangan. Bukan hanya lemparan biasa, melainkan lemparan kuat penuh tenaga. Meski Si Pelaku adalah seorang gadis berwajah imut dan bertubuh mungil. Orang yang menjadi korbannya kini tergeletak mengenaskan, tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

"Ya Tuhan!" Pekik Hinata panik dan terkejut.

Ia merutuki diri sendiri karena telah melakukan kesalahan serta kecerobohan yang menyebabkan seseorang menjadi korban. Sedikit mempercepat laju kedua kakinya agar segera sampai ke tempat dimana Si Pemuda berada. Nafasnya terengah. Peluh membasahi dahi hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Surai indigonya yang terurai panjang sedikit lepek oleh keringat. Namun meski begitu, tak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikan dari seorang _**Hyuuga Hinata**_.

Bermain basket selama menunggu kedatangan Sang Kakak sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari. Membunuh kebosanan sembari melakukan permainan yang disukainya meski ia tak memiliki bakat dalam bidang tersebut. Tak masalah bukan meski ia memainkannya dengan ala kadarnya saja. Khas seorang amatir yang tak terlalu jago dalam permainan basket. Namun justru karena kemampuan tak seberapanya itu, kini sebuah masalah terjadi.

Seharusnya ia melemparkan bola berwarna oranye ke dalam ring, bukan malah melemparkannya pada seseorang yang tengah melintas tak jauh di depan sana. Sudah jelas ini murni kesalahannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya ia salah sasaran.

"_Se-senpai_, bangunlah!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Si Pemuda bersurai merah bata. Pelan dan hati-hati. Berharap dengan tindakannya itu ia akan segera tersadar. Namun nihil. Tak ada pergerakkan berarti dari pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas dan gelisah.

Hinata mengenal betul siapa pemuda itu. Ia adalah _**Sabaku No Gaara**_, _senpai_ sekaligus kapten tim basket di sekolahnya. Tak hanya berwajah tampan dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Iapun memiliki tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata yang selalu mendapatkan posisi pertama dalam berbagai bidang pelajaran. Memiliki banyak penggemar baik dari kalangan perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Ia terlalu sempurna. Sangat sulit mencari tahu kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mencari bantuan untuk membawa Gaara ke UKS. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Takut jika kepalanya terkena gegar otak atau bahkan jauh lebih buruk.

'Arghh … Ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar nantinya.' Batin Hinata semakin kalut.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Hinata, "Aku akan meminta bantuan pada satpam di depan saja." Beranjak hendak pergi darisana namun ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakkannya. Tangan kekar berlapis kulit putih milik Gaara yang kini tengah membuka matanya, menampakkan iris jade yang mempesona meski terkesan datar.

"_Yo-yokatta_." Hinata menghela nafas lega. Tersenyum senang karena pemuda itu telah tersadar dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Sepertinya. Agak ragu. Ia kembali berkata, "A-apakah _senpai_ baik-baik saja?"

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada respon dari Gaara. Ia hanya diam memandangi wajah Hinata. Tajam dan dalam. Penuh perhatian. Seakan melihat sesuatu yang sangat langka dan berharga di dunia ini, membuat si objek tak nyaman karenanya.

"A-apa ke-kepala _senpai_ pusing?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Raut wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kecemasan berlebih. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya guna menetralisir perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. _Blush on_ alami pun telah menghiasi kedua pipinya karena tatapan _intens_ dari sepasang iris jade Gaara.

"Ya." Suara bariton Gaara terdengar. "Kepalaku sangat pusing." Ia mengernyitkan dahi pertanda rasa pusing tengah melanda. Berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dibantu oleh Hinata.

"_Ho-hontouni gomenasai_, _se-senpai_." Cicit Hinata tak berani menatap kearah Gaara. Menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Meremas jari-jemarinya gelisah dan takut. "A-aku sudah membuatmu—"

"Tak apa." Ujar Gaara santai. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola sembari menatap iris lavender Hinata masih seperti tadi. Tajam dan dalam. "Antarkan saja aku ke UKS!" Bernada perintah meski diucapkan dengan datar.

Kepala Hinata terangkat. Membalas tatapan Gaara dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan. "Ba-baik. A-aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

Gaara menerima uluran tangan Hinata. Mencoba berdiri di kedua kakinya sendiri, namun ternyata ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya oleng, hampir terjerembab ke tanah jika saja Hinata tak sigap memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya pada tubuh tinggi pemuda itu.

"_Se-senpai_ …" Hinata berusaha keras menahan tubuh Gaara yang jauh lebih besar darinya. "Se-sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja. A-aku takut jika—"

"Bawa aku ke pinggir lapangan!" Ujar Gaara masih bernada sama. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher putih Hinata. Bernafas berat seakan menahan sakit atau sesuatu.

"Ba-baik." Tanggap Hinata cepat. Memapah _senpai_ tampannya menuju ke pinggir lapangan. Hati-hati dan susah payah karena tubuh Gaara sangat berat bagi gadis lemah lembut seperti ia. Mendudukkan diri diatas kursi kayu yang tak jauh berada disana.

Nafas Hinata sedikit cepat. Mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. "_Se-senpai_ …" Memanggil Gaara lembut. Takut mengganggu atau membuatnya marah.

Tak ada respon. Gaara hanya memejamkan mata sembari menyimpan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Hinata.

"_Senpa_—"

"Sssttt! Diamlah!" Ujar Gaara akhirnya bersuara tanpa membuka mata. "Kepalaku sangat sakit. Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum." Mengernyitkan dahinya menahan sakit yang menyerang.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Hinata pelan. Semakin dilanda ketakutan dan kecemasan akan keadaan Gaara akibat kesalahannya. Menggigiti bibirnya sendiri

Iris jade yang semula tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata Gaara kini terbuka, "Pinjamkan aku kedua pahamu!"

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut mendengar permintaan Gaara. Tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. "U-untuk apa, _senpai_?" Tanyanya polos.

Mendengus pelan, Gaara kembali berkata: "Aku ingin istirahat sebentar dan meminjam pahamu sebagai bantal." Jelasnya datar.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengizinkan Gaara.

"Aku janji tak akan lama." Ujar Gaara setelah menyimpan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Hinata. Mulai memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat sejenak. Meluruskan tubuh lelahnya seakan ia tengah berada di kamarnya. Menyamankan diri dan menikmati apa yang ada.

"La-lama pun tak masalah." Ujar Hinata merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan berada sedekat dan seintim ini dengan Gaara. "Ta-tapi apa _senpai_ tak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit? A-aku takut ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan kepalamu." Nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

**GREPP**

Gaara memegangi tangan Hinata. Menyimpannya diatas kepala. "Belai kepalaku!" Kembali memerintah. Tak terbantahkan. "Rasa sakitnya akan sedikit hilang jika kau membelainya." Menjelaskan agar keraguan Hinata lenyap.

"Ba-baik, _senpai_." Hinata menurut saja tanpa membantah. Meski debaran jantungnya semakin tak terkendali, namun ia tetap melakukan hal itu. Membelai kepala bersurai merah milik Gaara. Lembut dan penuh kasih bagaikan seorang ibu yang tengah menidurkan anaknya.

Nafas Gaara teratur tak seperti tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang dan polos seperti anak kecil. Sebuah tato unik dengan ukiran huruf kanji _'Ai'_ menghiasi dahi lebarnya. Menambah ketampanan serta daya tarik dari seorang Sabaku No Gaara. Ia seakan menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Hinata di kepalanya. Tak ingin momen ini segera berakhir.

'Tampan sekali. Ia jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.' Pikir Hinata memperhatikan pahatan wajah pemuda itu. Mengangumi segala hal yang ada pada dirinya. Tak menyadari bahwa rona merah di wajahnya semakin bertambah saja. Berharap jika dentuman jantungnya tak akan terdengar.

Langit mulai menguning. Sang Mentari mulai tenggelam ke tempat peraduannya. Burung-burung kecil terlihat beterbangan diatas sana. Angin sepoi menyapu lembut seluruh tubuh kedua insan itu. Sejuk dan menenangkan.

Hinata melemparkan pandangannya keatas langit. Menikmati indahnya sore hari bersama seseorang yang tak pernah diduga. Tetap melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan Gaara untuk membelai kepalanya. Mengembangkan senyum manis yang membuat siapapun terpesona, termasuk pemuda bersurai merah yang telah membuka mata tanpa disadarinya.

'Kau memang sangat indah.' Batin Gaara mengangumi pemandangan langka yang tersaji di depan mata. Tersenyum tipis merasakan desiran menyenangkan yang menyerang dada serta perutnya. Kembali memejamkan mata setelah puas menikmati keindahan gadis yang selama ini menarik hatinya kemudian bibirnya membentuk seringai kemenangan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Sebenarnya Gaara bisa dengan mudah menghindari ataupun menangkap bola basket yang melayang kearahnya tadi. Hanya saja otak cerdasnya memikirkan sesuatu, menangkap sebuah kesempatan bagus yang tak mungkin disia-siakan begitu saja. Berakting layaknya orang yang benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Membuat gadis polos dan baik hati seperti Hinata dengan mudah masuk ke dalam permainan yang telah dibuatnya.

Dan ternyata berhasil. Hinata sungguh berpikir bahwa Gaara telah menjadi korban dari kesalahan dan kecerobohannya. Bersedia melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan pemuda itu tanpa membantah ataupun menolak.

'Langkah awal yang cukup baik. Aku yakin kau akan segera jatuh ke dalam pelukkanku, Hinata Hyuuga.' Ujar Gaara dalam hati. Penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

_Poor_ Hinata. Bahkan ia tak tahu hal apalagi yang akan terjadi nanti.

Percayalah! Rencana Gaara tak akan mudah ditebak dan tak akan mungkin mengalami kegagalan. Apapun yang ia inginkan harus didapatkan, termasuk gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Halo minna-san :-)**

**Aku kembali lagi dengan FF baru nih.**

**FF ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk temanku "_RinZiTao_ dan _Lgaara_".**

**Umumnya untuk kalian yang suka sama Gaara dan Hinata aja.**

**Semoga kalian suka FFnya :-)**

**Hampir sama sih kayak FFku yang SasuHina "UMBRELLA". **

**Pendekatan yang dilakukan untuk mendapatkan gadis yang disukai. Hanya yang membedakan adalah cara, tempat, dan tentu alur ceritanya.**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca.**

**Sampai jumpa di FFku yang lainnya :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW? **


End file.
